Sabotaje
by Nemue
Summary: Hermione tiene una cita con Terry Bott, ¿Como reaccionan sus amigos ante esta noticia?. One-Shot, 18° Desafío del foro 'La Pareja del Fénix'; esperoq ue lo disfruten!


**Declaimer: Los personajes, u.u, desgraciadamente no son míos, pertenecen a JK Rowling (a la cuál admiro demasiado) y a WB. Espero que disfruten de este One Shot, y gracias nn**

"…" Diálogo

**Sabotaje**

¿Pesadilla? No lo creo. Al principio me pareció que fue muy peligroso, digo, alguien en sus cabales no arruinaría por completo la cita de la persona más inteligente que ha pisado Hogwarts; sin duda no le sobrarían hechizos para hacerte pasar un "buen rato"

¿Cómo empezó esto? Bueno, creó que le daría crédito a la frase "el amor amenza". Para no hacerles la historia larga, les resumiré:

Al salir de Hogwarts entramos Academia Hecate Londinium, donde cada quien fue por su lado, en la carrera que querían, al menos. Yo fui para Auror, al igual que Ron, Hermione para MediMaga. Y¡oh sorpresa! Un Ravenclaw, yendo tras Hermione, también entro a la carrera de MediMago; por supuesto, esto no lo sabíamos.

A mitad de año finalmente el muy estúpido invito a salir a Hermione. Para esos entonces el trío, osease nosotros, estábamos viviendo en un apartamento cerca de la escuela… Aun tengo muy claro cuando llego Hermione después de clases.

**Flash Back **

_Una Hermione entraba contenta y dando salto al apartamento, entro a la cocina, donde se encontraban los chicos envueltos en una nube de humo. _

"_¡Ron, te dije que lo pusieras 2 minutos, no 2 horas!"_

"_¡Ya sabes que yo no se de aparatos muggles, Harry!"_

"_Increíble, te dejo solo por menos de media hora y ya volviste a descomponer el 3 microondas."_

"_Hey chicos¿Qué pasó?"- mientras trataba de enfocar la vista para encontrar a sus dos amigos. Saco su carita y con un movimiento la cocina estuvo resplandeciente._

"_Sabes, en algunas ocasiones amo que seas una sabelotodo, Herm"-dijo Ron, mientras se limpiaba la cara_

_La susodicha rodeo los ojos mientras posaba su vista en Harry, para después recordar el porque de su alegría pasada, embozando una reluciente sonrisa. _

"_¿Y tu, por que tan contenta?"-pregunto Harry con extrañeza_

"_A eso voy, desesperado. Debo de decirles que no me podré quedar al viernes de películas"._

"_¿Por que?"-dijo Harry haciendo un puchero _

"_Hermione, tu sabes que es sacrilegio faltar al viernes de películas"_

"_Lo se, pero tengo una cita"_

"_¡Una qué?"_

"_Lo que oyen. Así que me perdonaran, pero yo también quiero tener mi tiempo. Y como Terry me invitó a salir, por que rechazar su invitación¿no?"_

_Y dejándolos con una cara de shock, se dirigió a su habitación._

_Los chicos se voltearon a ver y en su mirada se podía leer claramente una palabra: 'Sabotaje'_

**Fin Flash Back **

Y, como verán, no nos quedamos con los brazos cruzados. Aunque, claro, cada uno con diferentes motivos. Ron por su actitud sobre protectora y yo…bueno, mi causa es más profunda. Odio decirlo, odio admitirlo, ya que no me gusta ver mi lado sentimental, pero…bueno, esa chica ha dejado de ser más que mí mejor amiga. Si, patético¿no? Ahí es donde entra la frase "El amor amenza", yo le agregaría también que ciega, ya que no saben como se siente que la sangre te hierva por los celos. Por eso mismo, no dude en sabotear su cita, y mis pensamientos eran 'Si no es mía, no será de nadie', ahora me doy cuenta de lo egoísta que fui.

Y así consistió nuestro plan:

Fase uno: Aliados

"Luna"

"¿Qué sucede¿Qué pasa amor?"

"Te necesitamos urgentemente"

"Vida o muerte"

"Hace mucho que no oigo esas palabras-dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Qué planean?"

"Un…sabotaje"-dijo Ron, bajando la vista de la mirada de su novia.

"Y eso… ¿por que?"

"Hermione tendrá una cita con Terry Bott"-dijo el pelirrojo

Luna volteó a ver significativamente a Harry, y este le hizo señas se silencio. Aun no estaba listo de decirle su secreto a Ron, el cual ya había descubierto Luna por casualidad.

"Oh, ya veo. Y requieren de mi ayuda para…"

"Distracción"-dijeron los dos

"Cuenten conmigo"

Fase dos: Intervención

"¡Ya me voy chicos, diviértansen!"

Se veía hermosa, aun cuando era ropa casual.

"Listo Harry, ahora, la capa"

Esperaron 5 minutos para dar tiempo a que ella no sospechara que la seguían para luego salir del apartamento. Bajaron al primero piso y se dispusieron a seguirla. Esta les llevaba una buena distancia, no iba cerca, pero iba a la distancia suficiente para no perderla de vista. Entonces lo vieron.

Habían llegado enfrente de un cine, donde Terry la recibía con un eso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que las ganas de vengarse de ambos chico aumentara.

Gracias a que traían la capa entraron desapercibidos. Y, para lastima y mas coraje de Harry, era una de esas películas donde te daba diabetes por la miel que derramaba. Se sentaron dos filas de tras de ellos y con un movimiento de varita, hicieron aparecer 2 recipientes con palomitas (rosetas de maíz).

"Esto va a ser divertido"-dijo Ron, mientras aventaba palomitas a Terry. Esta viajo por el aire, dándole exactamente en la oreja, más el chico no lo sintió.

"Diablos…intenta tú, Harry"

"Vale"

Mientras apuntaba, vió como Terry pasaba el brazo por los hombros de la chica y volteaba a verla, y en ese preciso momento aventó la palomita. Ahora si, este volteo hacia arriba, buscando al chistosito que lo molestaba, pero él no contaba con que Harry y Ron se cubrieron con la capa invisible segundos antes de que volteara.

Así transcurrió hasta la mitad de la película, y la irritación del Ravenclaw crecía cada vez más.

"¿Qué sucede Terry?"-pregunto una extrañada Hermione, ya que veía que en chico estaba demarcado distraído

"¿Qué no sientes?"

"No"

"¡Me han estado aventando palomitas durante toda la película!"

"No, creo que son imaginaciones tuyas."

"Quiz…"-empezó a decir el chico cuando de repente un puñado de palomitas se estrellaba contra su cara, de las cuales también llegaron a la de Hermione.

Los 2 se levantaron de un salto

"¿Que dem…?"

"¡Hermione! Mira que casualidad, no me esperé que estuvieras aquí, pensé que veías películas con los chicos."

"¿Luna? Ho-hola"

"¡Hey, siéntese!"

"Mejor no s sentamos"-dijo Luna mientras se ponía entre medio de Hermione y Terry

"Esa es mi chica"-murmuro Ron, mientras sonreía.

Y Luna llego justo en el momento, por que las últimas palomitas ya las habían aventado.

La ayuda de Luna fue lo mejor que pudieron haber conseguido, sabiendo que debía ser una molestia, empezó a hablar y hablar, ganándose unos 'shh' de las personas en la sala, pero ésta hizo oídos sordos.

Al terminar la función, Terry y Hermione se estaban despidiendo de Luna, ya que iban a ir por un helado.

"¿Helado? Oh, yo conozco un lugar esplendido"-dijo Luna

"Pe-pero"-tartamudeó Terry

"Vamos, sin miedo, yo pagaré lo mío, vamos"-dijo, y tomo a los dos de la mano, prácticamente arrastrándolos del lugar.

Y así transcurrió toda la tarde, en una ocasión los chicos hechizaron un cono con nieve he hicieron que cayera encima de la cabeza de Terry, lo que prácticamente obligó a que Luna, Hermione y Terry salieran de ahí.

Cuando paseaban por un parque, el cual en medio tenía un lago, le dijeron sutilmente que se fuera. Esta supo que ya había cumplido con su misión y decidió irse.

Terry y Hermione caminaban alrededor del lago, platicando de esto y de aquello, y Terry coqueteaba abiertamente con ella. Esta tenía las mejillas más rojas que 2 tomates.

**Fase tres: Bañado **

"Creo que ya es tiempo de darle final a esto, Ron"

"Si, ya me están dando nauseas."

Harry miro alrededor, buscando algo que lo pudiera ayudar para terminar con esa cita infernal para él. De pronto, vio como venía un perro a toda velocidad, escapando de su dueño, el cual venia tras el. Una sonrisa se poso en su rostro.

"Perfecto."

Ron volteo a verlo, extrañado. No sabía que le causaba tanto placer hasta que volteo a la izquierda y supo rápidamente el por que del estado de su amigo

"Cuando yo te de la señal...1…2"

Harry saco s varita, el perro se acercaba rápidamente hacia el lugar indicado…cada vez más cerca…y…

"¡3!"-grito Ron, sin darse cuenta que Hermione escucho perfectamente su voz.

Harry lanzó un hechizo el cual hizo que tanto como el amo, que estaba ya a escasos centímetros del perro, y perro se desviaran de dirección, yendo a estamparse con Ferry, el cual salió disparado de espaldas a Lago.

"¡Terry!"

"¡Ah!"

Y cayó

Hermione vio con la varita se introducía rápidamente entre la capa invisibles.

En eso, Hermione conecto los ojos a los de él, a pesar de que la capa no dejaba ver su anatomía. En sus ojos vio decepción, y sintió una punzada en su pecho. Hasta en esos momentos se dio cuenta de todo el problema que habría creado y la culpa invadió su ser.

"Vamos Terry, sal"-dijo Hermione mientras lo ayudaba a salir.

"Creo que es mejor irnos¿no crees?"

"Si, ya lo creo"

"Harry….Harry, vamos, debemos estar en casa antes."

"Eh…si, si, vamonos."

En el trayecto Harry no pudo encontrar alguna excusa para el sentimiento que lo invadió momentos antes. No quería aceptar que estuvo mal, y que esa cita había sido importante; no se puso a pensar que quizás a Hermione le interesara Terry en una forma sentimental…No, había sido egoísta, quería tener a Hermione solo para el y con sus acciones solo ocasiono que quizás Hermione llegara a odiarlo. Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos estaba que solo el azote de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se oyeron las pisadas rápidas de la castaña.

"Ustedes…ustedes¿Cómo pudieron hacerme eso¿¡Como?"

"¿De que hablas Hermione?"-dijo Ron, actuando fenomenalmente

"Por Dios, ahora me dirán que son santos. Se perfectamente que ustedes 2 fueron los que aventaron a Terry al lago."

"¿Nosotros? Hermione, no se de lo que hablas. Harry y yo hemos estado aquí desde que te fuiste, mira, ya hemos terminado de ver la última película"

Pero Hermione asía caso omiso a las palabras de Ron, ya que buscaba la mirada de Harry, el cual trataba de evitar cualquier contacto visual.

"Harry, mírame"

"¿Si, Hermione?"-dijo Harry pasando la mirada por la cara de Hermione por un segundo, para luego desviarla a la pared

"-Harry¡mírame!"

Y supo que ya no podía esquivar o evitar lo que estaba por venir, así que poso su mirada en la de su amiga.

En sus ojos se podía leer claramente 'Culpable'

"Lo sabía…Lo sabía. No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar en la vida Harry¿me entiendes? Tantos años de amistad y ahora…Adiós"-dicho esto, salió de nuevo del apartamento.

"Demonios, estamos jodidos."

Todas las palabras, por pocas que fueron, de Hermione se le clavaron una a una en el corazón. Sabía que ella estaba en todo su derecho en no quererlo ver en su vida de nuevo, pero el se negaba a no tener de nuevo a Hermione a su lado; simplemente era un dependiente de ella, era como su aire, sin ella no podía continuar.

Se levanto, cruzo la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta y cuando llego a ella tomo la perilla y paró…no sabía si seguirla o darle su tiempo, si la seguía y la encontraba, no tenía ni idea de que le diría y si se quedaba…probablemente la perdería aun más de lo que ya estaba.

"Dale tiempo Harry"

"Pero…"

"Necesita pensar… No fue tan buena idea como pensamos."

"Dime algo que no sepa"

"Hey, no te desanimes. Deja que se le baje el enojo y luego la buscamos. Pero de algo esto seguro es que ella regresará; si hay algo de lo que nunca se separa, aparte de los libros, es de ti."

"¿Como?"

"Hey, soy distraído, pero no estúpido Harry. ¿Crees que hubiera ayudado a sabotear su cita si no supiera…ya sabes que? Creo que los dos nos cegamos y no vimos las repercusiones que nos podrían pasar por nuestros actos. Pero aun así, e insisto, dale tiempo, aunque se a una hora, y luego la buscamos."

"Gracias amigo"

"De nada"

Los minutos se le hicieron eternos, por cada segundo que pasaba más aumentaba su desesperación, hasta que llego un punto en el cual no resistió y decidió en ir a buscarla. Cual fue su sorpresa en que al abrir la puerta se encontró con Hermione, de brazos cruzados

"Hermio…"

"No hables, solo escucha Harry"-dijo mientras entraba al apartamento

"Pero…"

"Dije que guardaras silencio"-dijo Hermione con voz fría

"Vamos Hermione, relájate. Por que no mejor en vez de descuartizarnos, tomas un poco de agua".-dijo Ron y le ofreció un vaso

Esta miro a Ron, y luego al vaso; volvió a mirar a Ron, aun con duda en su mirada, pero luego acepto el vaso y tomo su contenido en un trago

La bebida le quemo la boca, pero en cierto modo se sintió más tranquila.

"¿Más?"-dijo Ron con una sonrisa

"Eh…si, por favor"-dijo su amiga, dándole el vaso

Ron lo lleno hasta el tope y se lo poso a Hermione. Luego poso su vista en Harry, el cual miraba extrañado la situación. Movió los labios, diciendo: whisky de fuego

Entonces Harry, comprendió lo que Ron trataba de hacer: embriagar a su amiga.

"Vamos Hermione, hasta el fondo"-dijo Harry incitándola

Esta obedeció al instante

"Ni creeeasss que hee terminaooo conigoo, arry. No creeas que he olvidaoo lo que hiccsstess"

Y, a pesar de que el whisky de guego hicieroa efectos rápidos, la mirada de la chica era igual.

"Yo…Hermione"

"¿Cómo pudistesss, Harry?"

"Yo…yo no quería que salieras con él"

"¿Y porque noo, sise puee saber? Hasta hace unss horss yo pensaa que yo eligía conquien salir"

"Lo se, Hermione…pero…"

Y de repente, pareció como si Hermione se recuperara de los efectos de la bebida, o al menos su voz cambió, haciendo parecer que no estaba embriagada

"¿Es que no entiendes que para mi era importante? Yo no soy tu propiedad como para que me andes arruinando mis citas, Harry"

"Es que tú no comprendes, Hermione"

"Oh, yo comprendo perfectamente Harry. No soy estúpida."

"¿En…en serio?"

"¡Por supuesto! Ya no iba a estar la Hermione que siempre te saca del apuro, que te ayuda en todo. ¿Sabes Harry? Yo también tengo una vida, y un futuro, pero no creo que puedas comprender ese concepto"

"Por supuesto que tengo claro eso Hermione. Además, ese Terry Bott no es para ti"

"Y se podría saber, señor Potter, quien es el correcto para mí."

"Yo…yo…no lo se, pero si se que el no debería de importarte"

"Por supuesto que me importa; ¿Cómo quieres que te olvide, sino?"-dijo Hermione. Su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro, y en algún momento podría caer

"¿Qu…que? No, no te entiendo"-dijo Harry impresionado

"¿Por qué crees que acepte salir con el¡Es obvio! Anterior mente también me había invitado, pero yo, con el estúpido pensamiento de que quizás tú podrías fijar tus ojos en tu amiga, me negaba. Pero ya me cansé, ya me cansé de esperar a que te enamores de mí. Por eso acepte salir con el, para sacarte de mi corazón"

"¿Eso…eso quiere decir que tu…?"

"¿Qué estoy enamorada de ti? Si, que patético¿no? 'Hermione Granger, enamorada de su mejor amigo' "

"Hermione, yo Tam…"

"No, ya no digas más Harry. No necesito escuchar las terribles palabras que tanto temí oír."

"No, Hermy, es que-dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a ella, tratando de tomar su rostro"

"No, no-dijo Hermione, esquivando sus manos- ¿Satisfecho? Ahora ya sabes lo que he estado ocultando por años"

"No, Hermy, no me entiendes"-dijo Harry cuando al fin pudo tomar el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos

"¿Qué Harry¿Ahora que?"-dijo Hermione, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

"No llores, por favor, no llores, que me duele verte así."

"¿Qué quieres que haga, que salte de alegría?"

"Bueno, si quieres yo lo hago. Hermione, no sabes que tan impresionado y a la vez alegre que estoy por escuchar lo que acabas de decir"

"No te entiendo Harry"

"Yo también, Hermione…Yo también estoy enamorado de ti-y después de decir estas palabras, le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios."

La chica, a pesar de lo impresionada que estaba, le correspondió con el mismo amor que el le transmitía.

Mientras, detrás de ellos se encontraba Ron, que observaba con una gran sonrisa la escena. Después de suspirar, dio media vuelta y entro en su cuarto, dándole privacidad a sus mejores amigos

Harry se separó lentamente de Hermione. Ésta abrió sus ojos y lo miró para después abrasarse de su tórax, y el la envolvía en sus brazos, como si fuera una pequeña niña que necesitaba protección

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Harry?"

"Si te digo la verdad…por miedo"

"¿No muerdo, sabes?"

"Ahora me doy cuenta"

La chica levantó la vista

"Te quiero Harry"

"Y yo a ti Hermy"

Y se volvieron a unir en un beso, y, al mismo tiempo, uniendo sus vidas para siempre

**Fin**

* * *

Si han llegado a leer hasta aquí¡wow¡Que resistencia! y muchas gracias por leerlo 

La frase 'El amor amenza' esta bajo derechos de autor por mi profesora de Español

Para quien no sepa. Amenza atonta


End file.
